Please Heal Me, Doctor
by kyungxingdae
Summary: "Tolong gantikan posisiku di UGD, Yixing membutuhkanku sekarang." "Ada apa dengan istrimu?" / Macam mana pula ini summary. Langsung baca aja ya. / EXO Sulay. Oneshot. WARNING! NC, SMUT, LEMON, MATURE CONTENT, EXPLICIT WORDS, GENDERSWITCH (GS), AU


_Hai~_

 _Selamat datang di laman FF-ku ^^_

 _Aku bikin cerita ini ketika aku gak sengaja mikir Joonmyeon bakal seksi kalau jadi dokter kkk~ Dan karena pair favorit aku SuLay, jadi kubuat FF ini pake pair SuLay._

 _By the way, Lay di sini jadi ganas lho ~~~\\( 'o')/_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Title:**

 **Please Heal Me, Doctor**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Zhang Yixing — EXO Lay**

 **Kim Joonmyeon — EXO Suho**

 **Supporting Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun — EXO Baekhyun**

 **Do Kyungsoo — EXO Kyungsoo**

 **Choi Siwon — SuJu Siwon as Kim Siwon**

 **Genre: Romance, Friendship**

 **Rating: M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **NC (No Children), GS (Genderswitch), Mature Content, Explicit Words, Smut, Lemon**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yixing memainkan _remote_ TV-nya dengan malas. Melodrama, berita politik, gosip picisan selebritis, semua sudah ditonton olehnya. Menghabiskan waktu untuk merapikan rumahnya yang sudah kelewat rapi tentu bukan pilihan. Apalagi menghabiskan waktu untuk memasak mengingat hanya Yixing yang ada di rumah ini.

Intinya, Yixing sudah sangat, sangat bosan sendirian. Padahal ini hari Minggu. Ia berharap dapat menghabiskannya dengan Joonmyeon.

" _Aku dapat panggilan piket dari rumah sakit."_ , ucap Joonmyeon sebelum meninggalkan rumah pagi ini.

Iya, suami Yixing yang bernama Joonmyeon adalah seorang dokter. Karena ini bulan Juli, Joonmyeon harus mengawal dokter-dokter muda yang baru mengawali karirnya. Yixing awalnya mengira Joonmyeon sengaja ingin bertemu dokter-dokter muda yang cantik—setelah Joonmyeon mengenalkannya pada salah satu dokter bernama Sunny saat ia berkunjung—tapi penjelasan Siwon, orangtua Joonmyeon yang juga pemilik rumah sakit tempat Joonmyeon bekerja, membuat Yixing mau tidak mau merelakan suaminya menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk pekerjaannya itu.

Akhirnya televisi yang tidak diacuhkan Yixing itu pun dimatikan oleh sang pemegang _remote_. Kepalanya kemudian disandarkan pada sofa putih empuk yang ada di sana, berharap rasa bosannya bisa berdifusi menuju furnitur berbahan kain itu.

 _Ting!_

Itu ponsel Yixing. Biasanya, Yixing hanya mendapati pesan dari akun-akun resmi _LINE_ yang mengiklankan produknya, jadi ia biasa mengabaikan notifikasinya pada jam-jam seperti ini.

Namun, karena—sekali lagi—Yixing bosan, akhirnya ia mengambil ponsel canggihnya dari atas meja dan mengamati siapa pengirimnya.

 _Kim-Xing, Kyungsew, Park Baekhyun (3)_

 _Park Baekhyun : Hey, girls! Aku ingin mengajak kalian hangout hari ini, bisakah? Fast response juseyo~_

Batin Yixing meringis sendiri ketika membaca kata ' _girls_ ' yang Baekhyun gunakan untuk menyapanya dan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana bisa mereka disebut ' _girls_ ' ketika mereka sudah bersuami?

 _Ting!_

 _Kyungsew: Boleh. Aku lelah melayani Tuan Kim._

Yixing ingin tertawa setelah membaca pesan dari sahabatnya itu. Suruh siapa Kyungsoo menikah dengan pria mesum seperti Jongin.

Dan akhirnya, tangan gatal Yixing tidak tahan untuk tetap diam mengamati percakapan sahabatnya itu.

 _Kim-Xing: Tentu saja bisa. Aku sendirian di rumah._

Yixing lalu menekan tombol _send_ dan kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Namun, belum semenit ia melakukannya, telinganya disibukkan kembali oleh suara notifikasi yang berkelanjutan, membuat Yixing sakit kepala.

 _Park Baekhyun: Sungguh?_

 _Park Baekhyun: Astaga, Joonmyeon jahat sekali! Apa yang membuatnya menjadi lebih mementingkan urusannya dibanding dirimu, Xing-baby?_

 _Park Baekhyun: Kalau itu Chanyeol, aku pasti sudah menghajarnya._

Oh, syukurlah suami Baekhyun berprofesi sebagai produser musik, bukan dokter. Yixing meringis sendiri membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol akan dihajar Baekhyun hanya karena mendapat panggilan mendadak dari rumah sakit.

 _Kyungsew: Bagaimana jika kami mengunjungimu, Xing?_

 _Kim-Xing: Boleh, rumahku benar-benar kosong sekarang. Aku bosan._

 _Park Baekhyun: Tapi aku ingin mengajak kalian karaoke._

 _Park Baekhyun: Ayolah, kita sudah lama sekali tidak karaoke._

 _Park Baekhyun: Lalu kita ke tempat spa, setelah itu kita berbelanja._

 _Park Baekhyun: Aku ingin membeli koleksi baru Prada._

 _Park Baekhyun: Girls?_

 _Park Baekhyun: Girls? Kalian menerima pesanku?_

 _Park Baekhyun: Hey, jangan hanya di-read!_

oOo

Baekhyun cemberut menatapi kedua sahabatnya yang kini tengah sibuk mencampur berbagai bahan makanan menjadi satu. Merasa bosan, ia lalu menggembungkan pipinya kesal sambil menaikkan _volume_ TV di hadapannya dengan tidak manusiawi.

"Diamlah, Byun Baekhyun!"

"Aku ingin karaoke!" Baekhyun menanggapi Kyungsoo sambil tetap menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Aku bosan, tahu."

"Ada mesin karaoke di lemari TV. Kau pakai saja." Yixing ikut menanggapi.

"Mengapa tidak bilang daritadi?" Baekhyun memberengut sebal sambil membuat langkah yang dihentak-hentak menuju lemari TV di rumah Yixing.

Kyungsoo dan Yixing hanya bisa mengendikkan bahu sambil bertatapan. Tipikal Byun—ah, Park Baekhyun.

Cukup satu jam untuk menyelesaikan resep _Kimchi Spaghetti_ dan _Okonomiyaki_ ala Kyungsoo—berkat bantuan Yixing di dapur semuanya jadi lebih cepat—jadi mereka bertiga bisa makan sambil menonton salah satu film picisan koleksi Yixing. Tentunya setelah bernegosiasi dengan Baekhyun agar menghentikan kegiatan karaokenya.

"Ah, mereka romantis sekali." Baekhyun berujar setelah layar hitam bertuliskan _credits_ muncul di TV Yixing. "Aku jadi iri."

Yixing meringis. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu bersama-sama setiap hari karena Chanyeol lebih sering bekerja di rumah—dan apa tadi katanya? Iri? Harusnya itu kata-kata Yixing.

"Hey, kau melamun." tegur Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pipi Yixing yang kelewat _chubby_. "Ada apa?"

"E-Eh, t-tidak." Yixing menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak apa-apa."

Mata Baekhyun menyipit. "Jangan bohong. Kau jelas-jelas melamun tadi."

Yixing mendesah lemah karena dua sahabatnya itu tak berhenti menatapnya intens. "Aku tidak pandai berbohong, ya?"

"Iya, Xing- _baby_." Baekhyun kemudian menaruh sebelah tangannya di atas tangan Yixing. "Ceritakan saja pada kami."

Yixing dan Kyungsoo itu pendengar yang baik, jadi mereka sudah biasa jika harus mendengar ocehan Baekhyun sepanjang hari. Tentu berbeda jadinya jika Baekhyun menjadi pendengar dan Yixing menjadi pengoceh. Rasanya agak spesial seperti tanggal 29 yang hanya muncul tiap empat tahun sekali di bulan Februari.

"Aku…" Yixing menundukkan kepala. "Aku… R-Rindu Joonmyeon."

Satu…

Dua…

Tiga…

"Ooooh…"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk paham. Pantas saja Yixing uring-uringan. Seminggu yang lalu, Yixing pernah bilang sekilas kalau ia ingin memiliki _quality time_ dengan suaminya yang super sibuk itu. Ternyata keinginannya masih belum terwujud.

"Memangnya dia sesibuk itu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. "Maksudku, bagaimana jika kau memintanya untuk pulang lebih awal?"

"Lagipula ayah mertuamu _kan_ pemilik rumah sakit, jadi kau tidak perlu sungkan." tambah Kyungsoo.

"T-Tapi tetap saja." Yixing semakin menundukkan kepalanya. "Dia itu pekerja keras. Sekalinya pulang awal, ia langsung tidur karena kelelahan."

"Kalau begitu…" Baekhyun membulatkan mata setelah sadar akan ujung dari pemikirannya. "Tunggu! Kalian masih melakukan kegiatan ranjang, _kan?_ "

Kyungsoo tersentak karena pertanyaan sahabatnya yang kelewat frontal itu. "Baekhyun!"

"I-Itu… T-Tidak." pipi Yixing sudah memerah seperti tomat. "M-Mau bagaimana lagi, sudah sebulan ini dia selalu pulang larut."

"Oh, kadang aku iri padamu Xing." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menimpali. "Aku lelah dengan Jongin."

Jangan lupakan cerita Kyungsoo satu minggu yang lalu mengenai jumlah orgasme yang harus dicapai Jongin dalam satu hari. Tiga. Seperti minum obat.

"Baiklah, jadi kita harus memikirkan bagaimana cara Yixing bisa kembali melakukan kegiatan ranjangnya dengan Joonmyeon." Baekhyun berujar sambil mengacungkan sebelah telunjuknya ke udara.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tepuk dahi. "Kau ini sama mesumnya dengan Jongin, Baek."

Baekhyun mengibaskan sebelah tangannya sebagai pernyataan 'masa bodoh' pada Kyungsoo. "Jadi, ceritakan titik lemah Joonmyeon."

Yixing membulatkan mata. "M-Maksudmu… Titik lemah…"

"Jangan mesum, Xing." Baekhyun menahan tawa. "Maksudku, kelemahan suamimu seperti _aegyo_ atau hal-hal semacam itu."

"Oh." Yixing terkekeh aneh atas kebodohannya sendiri. "Ng… Apa ya? Dia hanya tidak bisa menahan diri jika melihat orang sakit. _Aegyo_ juga, _sih_. Tapi hanya mempan beberapa."

Iya, Joonmyeon benar-benar berjiwa dokter. Bahkan ia pernah menangis seharian karena tidak bisa menolong anak kucing yang sekarat.

Baekhyun terlihat berpikir, sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatapi kedua sahabatnya bergantian—bingung harus bagaimana.

"Ah, aku punya ide!" seru Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

oOo

 _Tok tok tok!_

"Masuk."

Joonmyeon berjalan cepat menuju meja dengan nama 'Siwon Kim' yang tertera di atasnya. Lelaki itu sempat membungkuk hormat sebelum duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuk tamu.

"Aku harus meminta bantuanmu sebagai ayah." Joonmyeon terlihat sangat gelisah dengan peluh yang mulai mengalir di dahinya. "Tolong gantikan posisiku di UGD, Yixing membutuhkanku sekarang."

"Yixing?" Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ada apa dengan istrimu?"

"D-Dia…" Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya kasar. "Dia menelponku barusan, katanya dia sakit. Suaranya lemah sekali, ayah. Aku takut."

Siwon mengulum senyum melihat putra semata wayangnya itu terlihat lemah karena seorang wanita. "Begitukah?"

"Iya, ayah. Aku tidak bisa membawa bukti fisiknya tapi—"

"Pulanglah." Siwon tersenyum manis pada anaknya.

"B-Benarkah ayah?" Joonmyeon melebarkan mata mendengar pernyataan ayahnya yang begitu cepat. Biasanya, ayahnya selalu meminta bukti fisik atau hal lain yang bisa dipertanggungjawabkan—tapi ini?

"Benar. Sudahlah, kau ingin ayahmu ini berubah pikiran?" tanya Siwon dengan muka yang dibuat seserius mungkin.

"Tidak!" Joonmyeon menjawab dengan agak terlalu keras. "Ah, m-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku berubah pikiran?"

"A-Ah, tidak, ayah. Terima kasih untuk kelonggarannya." Joonmyeon kemudian berdiri dan membungkuk hormat sebelum berjalan cepat menuju pintu—serta tidak sengaja membantingnya dari luar.

Siwon tersenyum penuh arti sebelum mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya.

 _Mission accomplished. Have a good time, you two!_

oOo

Joonmyeon belum pernah sepanik ini karena istrinya. Walaupun ia sangat _concern_ dengan keselamatan berkendara, ia tidak segan untuk menginjak pedal gasnya sekuat mungkin agar ia bisa tiba di rumah lebih cepat. Tidak peduli langit sudah gelap atau kendaraan yang mengular di depannya.

"Xingie!"

Joonmyeon refleks memanggil Yixing setelah lelaki itu tiba di kediaman mereka. Padahal tanpa bertanya pun ia tahu di mana Yixing sekarang.

Kamar.

"Xingie?"

Yang dipanggil refleks menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang terbuka. Dilihatnya suaminya yang acak-acakan dengan jas dokter yang masih melekat di tubuhnya. Singkat kata, suaminya itu… Seksi.

"Myeonnie…" Yixing memanggil Joonmyeon dengan suara seraknya. "Sakit…"

"Sakit apa, sayang?" Joonmyeon segera menghampiri Yixing yang sedang meringkuk di bawah selimut tebal. "Hm?"

"Sakit… Itu..." pipi Yixing semakin memerah karena darahnya kini berlomba-lomba ke sana.

"Huh?" Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening heran. Istrinya...

"A-Astaga…"

Joonmyeon mengerjap ketika Yixing secara tiba-tiba menyibak selimut tebalnya sehingga tubuh indah istrinya yang tidak tertutup material apapun itu terpampang sempurna di hadapannya.

"Ini… Ini sakit…" Yixing menatap Joonmyeon dengan tatapan mengiba sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah daerah di antara pahanya.

Selangkangan.

Joonmyeon ingin merutuki Yixing yang sudah seenak jidat menyuruhnya pulang dan menipunya seperti ini, tapi mata sayu sekaligus pemandangan gratis dari istrinya itu seolah menghapus semua kata-kata kasar yang ingin Joonmyeon ucapkan.

Jadi, daripada marah-marah, Joonmyeon memilih untuk menyalurkan adrenalinnya ke hal yang lain.

"Yang mana, sayang? Yang ini?" Joonmyeon dengan sengaja menyentuh kewanitaan Yixing dengan ragu-ragu.

"Hm." Yixing berusaha menjawab diantara deru nafasnya yang sudah mulai memburu. "Di situ—hhh..."

Joonmyeon menyeringai tipis. "Biar kuperiksa dulu."

Lelaki itu kemudian mengeluarkan stetoskop dari jas putihnya, memasang wajah seserius mungkin saat menempelkan permukaan stetoskop yang dingin pada bibir vagina Yixing. Yixing yang merasakan vaginanya dingin karena terkena bahan metal pun kemudian mendesis lemah.

"Sepertinya ini agak serius." ucap Joonmyeon sambil memasukkan kembali stetoskopnya ke dalam jas dokternya yang sudah acak-acakan. "Aku harus memeriksanya dari awal."

Joonmyeon kemudian melepas jas dokternya begitu saja, lalu memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Yixing yang masih telentang pasrah.

"Biar kuperiksa mulutmu." Joonmyeon berujar sambil mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Yixing. "Buka sedikit."

"Mmmh!"

Joonmyeon dengan sengaja menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir istrinya, melumatnya lembut namun sarat akan emosi. Ia tidak akan berbohong bahwa ia rindu rasa manis dari material lembut milik istrinya itu. Yixing memang benar-benar adiktif dan memabukkan.

Keduanya terengah-engah ketika Joonmyeon melepas tautan bibirnya dari bibir Yixing. Benang saliva terulur dari ujung bibir keduanya, menambah suasana sensual diantara mereka. Mata keduanya kemudian bertemu, memohon satu sama lain untuk meneruskan kegiatan mereka ke tahap selanjutnya.

"Ngh… Myeonnie…"

Yixing terpejam sambil mengangkat sedikit punggungnya ketika tangan lihai Joonmyeon sudah bermain di dadanya. Tangan halus Joonmyeon meraba-raba permukaan payudara Yixing yang tak kalah halus, memberikan friksi aneh memabukkan bagi keduanya.

"G-Geli, Myeonnie…"

Joonmyeon seakan tidak mendengar. Tangannya perlahan-lahan naik menuju puncak, lalu mencubit puting merah kecoklatan yang ada di sana.

"Ngh... "

Desahan halus Yixing selalu berhasil membuat Joonmyeon lupa diri. Ia selalu merasa hebat saat bisa membuat istrinya mendesah dan menggelinjang di bawahnya. Joonmyeon merasa...perkasa.

"Geli, sayang?" Joonmyeon bertanya dengan suara yang lebih berat dari biasanya.

"Mmh." Yixing hanya bisa menjawab dengan gumaman dan anggukan kecil.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?"

"A-Ahhh!"

Mulut Yixing menganga lebar merasakan hangat mulut Joonmyeon pada puncak dadanya. Titik sensitifnya itu terasa lebih sensitif, apalagi saat permukaan lidah Joonmyeon dengan sengaja menggelitik putingnya. Yixing merasa tubuhnya ringan.

Tangan Yixing tanpa sadar menahan belakang kepala Joonmyeon agar tidak berpaling dari dadanya, sementara Joonmyeon hanya menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis karenanya.

Lenguhan Yixing baru berakhir ketika Joonmyeon menjauhkan kepala dari kedua benda kenyal favoritnya itu. Bibirnya kemudian mengecup kulit halus Yixing yang terjamah olehnya, membuat jalan menuju daerah selatan Yixing yang sudah lembab.

"Masih sakit?" tanya Joonmyeon dengan suara serak seksinya.

Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Biar kusembuhkan."

Yixing mengeluarkan desahan panjang ketika secara tiba-tiba Joonmyeon menjilat belahan vaginanya dengan tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu. Tangannya secara refleks menggenggam kepala Joonmyeon di bawah sana, membuat tatanan rambut Joonmyeon semakin acak-acakan. Kedua kakinya tidak bisa diam, bahkan sesekali menendang-nendang udara dengan kasar.

Sementara itu, Joonmyeon masih asyik dengan kegiatan jilat-hisap-gigit di bawah sana. Ia cukup beruntung menjadi dokter karena ia bisa mengenali anatomi tubuh wanita dengan baik. Seperti saat ini, ia dapat dengan mudah menemukan titik-titik sensitif milik istrinya dan memperlakukannya dengan baik.

"Myeonnie… Sayang… A-Aku..." Yixing semakin terengah-engah ketika ia merasa hampir mencapai batasnya. "Aku… Ahhh!"

Kedua tangan Joonmyeon menahan pinggang istrinya agar ia tidak terlalu banyak bergerak saat pelepasan itu terjadi. Cairan putih kental kemudian masuk ke dalam mulut Joonmyeon yang diterima oleh pemiliknya dengan senang hati. Lidah Joonmyeon masih memainkan klitoris Yixing, berusaha mengeluarkan cairannya lebih banyak. Alhasil tubuh Yixing semakin bergetar menahan kenikmatan yang melandanya dalam sekali hentak.

"S-Sayang…"

"Hm?" Joonmyeon menengadahkan kepala agar bisa menatap mata istrinya.

"Sini."

Joonmyeon kemudian bangkit dari tubuh bagian bawah Yixing, lalu mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah istrinya. "Ada apa, sayang?"

Yixing tidak langsung menjawab, ia malah melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja Joonmyeon yang sudah sangat berantakan. "Aku… Kangen."

Bibir Joonmyeon membentuk senyuman manis melihat istrinya yang merona parah itu dengan telaten melepas satu persatu kancing kemejanya. "Kangen aku?"

"Hm." Yixing mengangguk pelan. "Kangen Myeonnie."

Joonmyeon kemudian menempelkan bibirnya secara tiba-tiba dengan mulut istrinya, membuat sang istri kaget. Walaupun hanya sepersekian detik, tapi tetap saja mengejutkan bagi Yixing. Joonmyeon bahkan harus menahan hasratnya ketika istri tercintanya itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu ke arahnya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, Xingie." Joonmyeon berkata sambil mengelus rambut Yixing yang terjangkau oleh tangannya. "Sangat, sangat merindukanmu."

"Jadi…" Yixing memainkan jemarinya di dada bidang Joonmyeon yang terpampang di hadapannya. "Kau tidak marah, _kan?_ "

Bibir Joonmyeon membentuk seringaian tipis yang terlihat seksi di mata Yixing. "Tidak semudah itu, Xingie."

Joonmyeon kemudian membalikkan posisi mereka hingga Yixing sekarang berada di atasnya. Istrinya itu lagi-lagi mengerjap lucu, membuat Joonmyeon makin susah menahan hasratnya.

"Lepaskan semua bajuku, sayang."

Sebagai istri yang penurut, Yixing segera melakukan perintah suaminya itu. Ia dengan hati-hati melepas kemeja Joonmyeon yang kancingnya sudah terbuka semua. Lalu, ia berpindah pada ikat pinggang Joonmyeon yang masih terkunci di bawah sana. Joonmyeon harus menahan hasratnya mati-matian saat melihat Yixing kesusahan membuka ikat pinggangnya.

"Buka seperti ini, sayang." Joonmyeon akhirnya membantu Yixing dalam melepas ikat pinggangnya, membuat tangan mereka kembali bersentuhan dan menyalurkan gelenyar-gelenyar aneh ke dalam tubuh keduanya. "Lanjutkan."

Yixing kemudian melepas kancing celana bahan Joonmyeon, lalu menarik resletingnya hingga kebawah. Pipinya makin merona ketika tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh gundukan yang terasa panas di sana.

"Nakal." geram Joonmyeon sambil menyeringai tipis.

Tangan Yixing beralih pada _waistband_ dari _underwear_ Joonmyeon untuk menariknya sekaligus beserta celana bahannya. Dan…

Pipi Yixing sudah sangat merah sekarang, bahkan warnanya sudah menjalar hingga ke telinga. Perasaannya saja atau kejantanan Joonmyeon memang bertambah besar?

"Manjakan dia, sayang. Kau merindukannya, _kan?_ " ucap Joonmyeon sambil mengelus-elus surai Yixing yang masih bisa terjangkau oleh tangannya.

"I-Iya."

Dengan perlahan, Yixing menggenggam batang kejantanan Joonmyeon dengan tangan kirinya. Joonmyeon refleks mendesis merasakan tangan halus istrinya di sana. Betapa ia merindukan sentuhan itu…

"Mainkan sesukamu, sayang." Joonmyeon kembali mengelus surai Yixing sambil menatapnya dengan mata yang mulai sayu. "Ayo."

Yixing tidak perlu disuruh dua kali untuk melakukannya—pada kenyataannya ia juga sangat ingin melakukan ini. Jadi, ia mulai dengan memainkan kejantanan suaminya dengan dua tangan, menaik-turunkan genggamannya dari dasar hingga ke puncak. Jemari lentiknya sesekali melakukan remasan, memberikan rangsangan yang cukup bagi Joonmyeon untuk mengerang dalam. Hingga…

"Aahhh, _shit!_ "

Joonmyeon mengumpat saat Yixing mulai menjilat kepala kejantanannya dengan sangat, sangat pelan. Memberikan rasa nikmat yang menyiksa bagi Joonmyeon.

Sementara sang pelaku malah menikmati reaksi yang dihasilkan oleh korbannya. Joonmyeon kelihatan lebih seksi saat menahan nafsu seperti itu.

"Ngh.. _Faster, baby. Use your mouth_."

Yixing yang tidak tega melihat suaminya terus tersiksa itupun kemudian memasukkan kejantanan besar Joonmyeon ke dalam mulutnya—walaupun hanya masuk sebagian kecil saja. Alhasil Joonmyeon semakin mengerang parah, seolah menuntut Yixing untuk memberikan _service_ terbaiknya.

" _That's right, honey. Just like that_ …"

Mata Joonmyeon terpejam, kepalanya menengadah ke atas, tangannya menahan kepala Yixing yang tersuruk di selangkangannya. Joonmyeon sangat seksi.

"Sudah, sayang." Joonmyeon menarik tangan Yixing agar wanita itu menyelesaikan tugasnya. "Kita langsung ke inti saja."

Joonmyeon tidak ingin mengeluarkan benihnya di mulut Yixing malam ini. Sepertinya menembakkan langsung benih-benih itu ke rahim istrinya terdengar lebih mengasyikkan.

Jadi, Joonmyeon segera membalikkan posisi mereka dan menempatkan diri diantara paha Yixing. Bagaimanapun juga, Joonmyeon adalah pria dominan yang ingin selalu ada dalam kuasa.

"Bersiaplah sayang…" Joonmyeon berkata begitu sambil mulai mendorong kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Yixing yang sudah sangat basah. " _I'm coming…_ "

Yixing agak mengerutkan kening ketika benda tumpul milik Joonmyeon itu mulai membelah dirinya. Satu bulan tidak disentuh ternyata cukup untuk merapatkan akses Yixing. Bahkan ia agak meringis ketika Joonmyeon baru berhasil memasukkan setengah kejantanannya di sana.

" _Relax, baby…_ " Joonmyeon berbisik pelan di telinga kiri Yixing. " _We're good_."

Joonmyeon yang agak tidak sabaran itu kemudian memasukkan sisa kejantanannya yang masih ada di luar dengan sekali hentak, membuat punggung Yixing agak terangkat dari atas kasur.

"Ssshhhh… Myeonnie…"

"Maafkan aku, Xingie." Joonmyeon kemudian mengecup lepas wajah Yixing, membuat sang wanita semakin merona parah.

Lalu, setelah menunggu wanitanya itu menyesuaikan diri, Joonmyeon langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya maju mundur, membuat friksi-friksi memabukkan di dalam tubuh Yixing. Mata keduanya sama-sama terpejam dengan kepala menengadah. Sepertinya mereka terlalu merindukan kegiatan ini hingga rasanya jauh lebih nikmat dibandingkan sebelumnya.

"Kau sengaja meremasku, huh?" Joonmyeon bertanya di sela-sela kegiatannya.

"T-Tidak." Yixing berkata jujur. "Mungkin—ngh… Tubuhku terlalu merindukanmu."

Joonmyeon menyeringai. "Begitukah?"

Yixing mengangguk. "Bagaimana tidak jika kau— Ahhh! M-Myeonnie—hhh!"

Joonmyeon dengan sengaja menambah kecepatannya dua kali lipat, membuat tubuh Yixing terbanting-banting di atas kasur. Tangan wanita itu kemudian mengalung pada tengkuk Joonmyeon, berusaha mencari pegangan. Joonmyeon tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menikmati bibir Yixing yang setengah terbuka.

"D-Disitu—hhh… G-Geli, Myeonnie—hhh."

"Nikmati saja, sayang." Joonmyeon menggeram pelan di telinga Yixing, membuat sang wanita merinding kegelian. "Aku sedang menebus rasa rindumu."

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, dua puluh menit… Keduanya tidak lelah bergerak meski tubuh keduanya sudah basah oleh peluh. Joonmyeon masih dalam tempo cepatnya, Yixing masih dalam remasan kuatnya.

"S-Sayang…"

"Hm?"

"A-Aku…" Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya pada Joonmyeon. "Aku… H-Hampir…"

"Sebentar, sayang. Tunggu aku."

Joonmyeon malah semakin mempercepat gerakannya, sama sekali tidak membantu Yixing untuk menahan pelepasannya yang sudah di depan mata.

"S-Sayang… Aku—aahhhhh!"

Tubuh Yixing bergetar hebat, punggungnya melengkung ke atas untuk menahan kenikmatan yang melanda dirinya saat ini. Joonmyeon yang merasakan dampak dari pelepasan tersebut kemudian bergerak semakin cepat, berusaha mengejar pelepasannya.

"Xingie… Aku… Aaahhh!"

Akhirnya Joonmyeon mengeluarkan spermanya pada rahim Yixing, memberi kesempatan bagi benih-benih itu untuk tumbuh di sana. Kemudian, sang pemilik benih langsung ambruk di samping tubuh Yixing yang sama-sama kelelahan.

"Aku... " Joonmyeon masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa melakukan hal provokatif seperti _barusan_."

Pipi Yixing kembali merona. "I-Itu… Aku dapat saran dari temanku."

Joonmyeon mengernyitkan dahi. "Siapa?"

"Baekhyun."

"Pantas saja."

Joonmyeon kemudian terkekeh geli membayangkan ekspresi Yixing ketika diberi saran oleh si mesum Baekhyun. Pasti _epic_.

"Hey, mengapa kau tertawa?" Yixing cemberut karena tawa Joonmyeon tak kunjung berhenti. "Apanya yang lucu?"

"Kau, sayang. Wajahmu pasti lucu saat mendengar saran gila Baekhyun itu."

 _Well_ , Yixing tidak akan berbohong jika pipinya berubah menjadi sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus saat Baekhyun mengusulkan saran gila ini padanya. Tapi haruskah Joonmyeon membahas hal itu?

"Yang penting aku berhasil, _kan?_ " Yixing menyunggingkan senyum Joonmyeon. "Buktinya kau langsung datang."

"Dan kau harus tahu satu hal." Joonmyeon menyeringai seksi sambil menempatkan dirinya di atas lagi. "Aku tidak membolos hanya untuk satu ronde."

Mata Yixing membulat. "M-Myeonnie—"

" _Second round is coming, baby_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ah, menyenangkan rasanya bisa bikin oneshot lemon kaya begini lagi (dihajar massa) Ini termasuk PWP ga sih? Sebut saja begitu ya ._._

 _Semoga pada suka sama ceritanya ^^_

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
